


Setting the Stage

by Dinonid123



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, The first time I ever wrote something long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12501888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinonid123/pseuds/Dinonid123
Summary: A short story that hits on...• Asriel’s revival• Asgore and Toriel’s reconcilliation• Asriel’s 13th birthdayThis is the first installment of the writing of this AU, where I mostly just dump my personal thoughts on this lovely game’s universe outside of the events in canon. It may be a bit weird, but I’m just starting out on this whole “writing” thing so improvement shall come. I’m also still trying to figure out how this site works, so I apologize for any weird bugs or formatting. Enjoy!





	1. Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> A quick timeline overview- This story diverts from the True Pacifist Route immediately after Asriel turns back into a smol child. The date is September 15th, 2015. The epilogue is exactly two years later in 2017z

"I... guess I'm going to become a flower again..." 

"..."

"..."

"No. You aren't."  
_______________________________________

"What do you mean Frisk? Without the souls... I'll go back to Flowey. I can't keep them. The Barrier is broken. I need to let everyone go enjoy their freedom."

"You can't become a flower again! It's not fair! You deserve a second chance, Asriel!"

"How do you plan on doing that? Forming me a new Soul?"

"Why not?"

"Because that's not possible!"

"What if... what if we all gave you a bit of ours?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's gotta be a least a few thousand Monster Souls in you right now. If everyone gives you a tiny bit of theirs, you could have one full new one with little missing from everyone else!"

"Frisk, that sounds crazy. Even then, I'd have a normal Monster Soul. Not a Boss Monster Soul like Mom and Dad."

"Well, you'd get a fragment from each of them too... and... maybe a tiny bit of a Human Soul can bring it up to full Boss Monster strength..."

"Frisk... you don't have to do that for me..."

"I may not need to, but I want to. Are you ready to try?"

Asriel sighs and takes a deep breath. "Alright."

The thousands of Monster souls spiraled out of Asriel's body, and Frisk held theirs out. All at once, a minuscule fragment of each drifted out and in front of Asriel. Small fragments of dust flew out of him, fusing with the mass of soul fragments into a new, glowing Soul. There was a flash, and everything changed.

Frisk and Asriel fell down onto the hard ground of the Barrier room. Daylight poured in from outside. The pair stood up shakily and walked outside, holding each other's hand. 

"Woah... it looks even more beautiful than I remember... this must be a special day."

"It's a sunset, Asriel. It happens everyday."

"Really? Golly..."

Frisk laughed at Asriel's word choice. Must be something he picked up from his parents. They were about to ask him where he heard it from when a wave of gasps echoed behind them.

"Wow... it's better than Asgore said it was..."

"I said it was something you had to see to understand, Undyne. It's better than I remember it, though."

"It's better then just seeing in anime..."

"Well, these 'anime' aren't exactly trying to jump a low bar."

Asriel and Frisk turned to see Asgore, Toriel, Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus and Sans exiting the mountain. As soon as Asriel met eyes with his parents, all three teared up.

"M..mom... Dad..."

"ASRIEL!" The two screamed in unison.

"The soul merging worked..." Asgore muttered. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"We– I– We thought we'd never see you again! But here you are... my child, my beautiful child..." Toriel picked up Asriel and hugged him tightly. Asgore cautiously hugged them both, scared Toriel might disapprove. Frisk smiled up at the three of them, seeing a family reunited after a decade and a half apart. 

"Ah, child. Thank you so much, Frisk. Do you have somewhere you need to be?" Toriel asked.

"No." Frisk responded immediately. 

"Perhaps you can come with me then? Would you like that?"

Frisk ran over and hugged Toriel.  
"Definitely." 

"Perhaps you can serve as out ambassador to the humans as well, being one yourself?" Asgore asked, smiling.

"Sure, why not? I'd love to help you guys!"

"Ok, whatever Frisk, come on, let's go! You can show me around the surface!" Asriel grabbed the human's arm and ran down the mountain. 

"Hey! Wait for me, human!" Papyrus ran down after them.

"Heh, I should probably keep an eye on him." Sans walked down the path slowly, hands in pockets.

"DON'T FORGET ABOUT US PUNK!" Undyne yells down.   
"Come on, Alphys!" She grabbed the lizards hand and ran down the mountain, Alphys barely keeping up.

"Heh." Asgore smiled at his subjects enjoying the surface. They could finally know, know what only he, Gerson, and Tori did, the wonder of the world above.


	2. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is your introduction to how much I love Asgoriel and how much I thinl they should get back together. Spoilers: A lot.

Tori... she hadn't gone down yet had she? He turned around, and sure enough, there she was, feet dangling off the edge of the cliff. He began walking over to her, before stopping. There is no way she'd want to talk to him... after all he'd done... that those poor children.... No. Don't think about that. Just talk to her. She's still his Tori... He walked up behind her, and took a deep breath.

"Ho... Howdy Tori...el. Are you... alright?"

"Yes, I am fine, Dreemurr."

"Uh... uhm... That's nice. What are you doing?"

"Looking at the sun. I... I missed this. I... almost forgot."

"Honestly... I almost did too. It's beautiful...”

Toriel sighed. "What do you want, Asgore?"

"I... I wanted to apologize. For everything. I'm really sorry... I... I just was doing what I needed to to help my people... our people... There was no safer way to help them."

Toriel sighed again. "So?"

"I understand if you hate me. If you never want to even see me again, fine. I deserve it. But please..." his voice wavered, and he clenched his face. "Let me see my son. Our son. I don't want to live without him now that he's back.... it's his birthday and... I need to see my boy grow up... my sweet, adorable, child..." He cracked and the tears flooded out. He cradled his head in his hands.   
"Please Tori... I've been without you two for so long, and now you're back, and I can't stand to still be away from you... my family... we... we can have Frisk too... we... we can parent them too... and protect them, and help them, and... and..."

Toriel stands up, still looking away from Asgore, now sobbing softly. "Asgore. Why would I let you? Why would I let you near these children, after all that you've done? Taking their souls, breaking your pacifism to kill innocents... making all your subjects agree with this plan... making them hopeful... UUUGH!" She throws her fists down, then raises them in the air.  
"Why did they SUPPORT this? Why am I the only one who wanted to just take a soul and go? Is... is it because... that's how Asriel died... and it would be worse if... you actually tried to... they'd lose hope and... and... UGH! You know what..." She turns around and looks directly at Asgore, who had taken his head out of his hands and is staring at her, dumbfounded, tears still flowing out his eyes.  
"You were right Asgore. You did what you needed to do and what was best for everyone, and I was the only one that disagreed, and I was so stubborn and I refused to listen and I abandoned my people and I wept to myself. I saved no one." Her eyes teared up.   
"There. I was wrong. I... I'm sorry. I... I'm so sorry." It was her turn to cry.  
"I abandoned you. I left you by yourself when you needed me most. I'm such a fucking idiot." 

Asgore cautiously moved towards his wife. He held out his hand, paused, then wiped the tears off of her face. He cupped her cheek in his hand, feeling her fur for the first time in a decade and a half. The thought sent shudders through him, and he composed himself before he spoke again.   
"Tori... It's alright... it's not your fault... Please don't cry..." 

Toriel nuzzled into her husband's hand, trying as hard as she could to stop crying. "Heh... heh... heh heh... you... big, fluffy, kind, idiot." 

"So... you don't hate me?"

"Ha! Of course I don't, you fluffy oaf. I tried so hard to tell my self I hated you... but I never could. I care about you too much." She stopped crying and smiled up at him.   
"You stupid furball."

"Ha!" He laughed and wiped the last tears off her face.  
"You know what?"

"What?" 

"You're still just as beautiful as the day you left."

"Pffft... Asgore!" She laughs and pushes him away from her. 

"Hey! That was a compliment!"

"I know! But you... you haven't gotten any less wishy washy, have you?" 

"Nope!"

"Offff course not."

"Ha. I love you too, Tori." He wraps his arms around her.

"Henh." She smirks and wraps her arms around his neck.  
"I love you too, Gorey."

The two pull each other closer and kiss softly. They are slow, still needing to remember how they fit with the other, but they are happy. The diarchs pull away and smile.

"By stars, I missed that."

"Me too. I forgot how great of a kisser my husband is."

"Whatever do you mean? You're clearly the best here."

"No, you are!"

"No, clearly, it's you!"

The couple laughed. 

"HEY! LOVER GOATS! ARE YOU COMING?" Undyne's voice echoes from the path. The couple looked around and realized that everyone had been watching them from the path down the mountain.

"Uh... umm.. ehhh..." Asgore stuttered, blushing furiously.

"HAVE YOU BEEN WATCHING US?" Toriel yelled, redder than Undyne's hair.

"U..uh.. m...maybe? Probably? Y...yes?" Alphys blurted out. 

"Ughhh.. Ohhh..." Toriel rubbed her face in her palm. 

"You two are really cute and I'm happy you got your wife back dad, but are you coming or what?" Undyne called.

"Yeah, we… we're coming, hold on. Just go, we'll catch up."

"Okay!" the mosters chorused. They began walking back down the mountain, and Toriel turned back to Asgore. 

"Well that was embarrassing."

"Definitely. Ready to face the surface again?" 

"Yeah. Let's go." He takes her hand and smiles, and the two walk down the mountain together, entering the human world as they had left it.

Together.


	3. Epilogue: Two Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since this was for the anniversary, I included a little scene of that day in this timeline.

"Happy Birthday Asriel!" The group yelled as the now 13 year old prince blew out his candles. 

"Thank you!" Asriel laughed and smiled. "Thank you, all of you, for being such great friends, or parents! I'm really thankful that you guys have been here for me for the last 2 years. I'm happy I've had all of you to care for me. I love you guys."

"We love you too, buddy." Asgore smiles and ruffles his hair. "Now let's have your mother's cake!"

"Asgore, I made you a cake three days ago. No need to be so impatient."

"But Tori~, your cake is so good~." Asgore said, smirking.

"Oh really~~?" Toriel smirked back, trying not to laugh.

"CAN YOU NOT DO THAT IN FRONT OF US?" Undyne and Frisk yelled at the same time.   
"Please?" Asriel added.

"Oh, sorry." The pair blushed.  
"Alright, I'll cut the cake then." Toriel laughed nervously and cut the cake, giving everyone a piece. 

After everyone had finished their cake and Asriel has opened his presents, the rest of the monsters left, leaving Asriel, Frisk, Toriel, and Asgore to sit down on the couch and watch a movie. Of course, no one actually payed very much attention. The family just talked happily to each other and hugged. It was a perfect second anniversary of their freedom, and a perfect 13th birthday for Asriel.


End file.
